winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizards of the Black Circle
The Wizards of the Black Circle (also known as The Fairy Hunters) are the main antagonists of Season 4. They are known of Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman, and have a somewhat punk/gothic look, though in flashbacks, they were shown to have been wearing armor in medieval times. Their main purpose is to capture all the Earth Fairies and steal their magic powers to become the masters of the Earth. To capture the fairies, they use a magic object called the Black Circle (Item) from which they get their name. The members of the Black Circle *Ogron: He is the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He holds the main powers of the group. *Anagan: He has the power of super speed. *Gantlos: He has the power of sound waves. *Duman: He has the transformation power. Season 4 The Wizards of the Black Circle first appeared in the first episode of the fourth season. They attacked Flora and the rest of the Winx at Alfea and tried to capture Bloom, thinking she was the last fairy of Earth, not knowing that she was in fact from Domino. By attacking Bloom, they in fact revealed that they had not yet captured the last Earth Fairy and that there was still some hope left. Later, Faragonda reveals to the Winx that in Ancient times, there were also fairies on Earth, who used their powers to spread the energy of the planet in the whole of nature. This changed when the Wizards of the Black Circle arrived and began the Great Fairy Hunters, during which they captured all the fairies on Earth and plucked their wings to gain the absolute control of Earth. Since then people from Earth no longer believed in fairies, and chaos, war and intolerance have spread on Earth. After having found from the Tree of Life that the last fairy on Earth was at Gardenia, the Winx went to Earth, but the Wizards' Black Circle also led them there, and they start attacking every girl they see near the Winx, mistaking them for the last Earth Fairy, as well as the Winx themselves to get rid of them. When the Winx find the last fairy on Earth, Roxy, she does not believe in them when they tell her that they are fairies just like her and that a group of wizards want to capture her, and later is attacked by the Wizards. The Winx arrive, but are unable to fight till Roxy starts believing in fairies and they earn their Believix.Using their new Believix powers, they are able to defeat Ogron and his wizards, and save Roxy who gained more assurance in herself when she heard a voice which told her that she is the Fairy of animals. Later on, when the voice talks to Roxy again and leads her to the farm where she used to go when she was little with her father , she finds the White Circle, which the Wizards try to steal from her since it contains the essence of the Earth Fairies, but using its power, Roxy asks help from nearby animals. They kept on looking for the White Circle to destroy it, which they wrongly believed they had done long ago, and are themselves attacked by Nebula who possessed Roxy from the Circle and assaulted the Wizards using its powers, against which Ogron was very vulnerable. The Wizards made several other attempts to get the White Circle and capture Roxy, such as causing a fire in a building during which Bloom's adoptive father, Mike, was injured, and attacking her at her house, but each time their plans were foiled by the Winx. When the Winx convinced Roxy to tell her father that she is a fairy, the Wizards kidnapped Klaus, and Duman took his appearance and captured Roxy. At the warehouse, which is usually their hideout, Artu, Roxy's dog, was wounded by Gantlos in an attempt to save her, causing Roxy to transform into fairy form for the first time and she used her powers to make the animals present there and attack Gantlos. When the Winx arrived, Gantlos contacted Ogron to tell him that he was having problems and a great battle between the Winx, helped by the Specialists, and the Wizards followed. During the battle, the Winx had great difficulty in fighting the Wizards, and were nearly defeated. Bloom ended by giving the White Circle to Roxy and told her that she is the last hope for the Earth Fairies. Roxy at first was unwilling because she was afraid of being possessed again. Ogron then tried to convince Roxy to give him the White Circle by telling her that she had no hope, and that her friends and her father suffered a lot because of her. Just when Roxy was on the point of giving up, the voice in her head helped her, telling her to use the White Circle as a weapon and to never lose hope. When Gantlos used his power to prevent a train from hitting Ogron, he nearly caused all the area around the battle to be destroyed, endangering the nearby people as well. Bloom then used her Believix to convince the people around to believe in fairies and in doing so weakened the Wizards and defeated them. Weakened by the increasing popularity of the Winx, the Wizards tried to make people hate fairies by transforming Mitzi and two of her friends into Evil Fairies after they felt Mitzi's jealousy for Bloom and for Stella. Mitzi and her friends started terrifying people in Gardena and their negative energy caused the nearby people to start hating fairies till the Winx helped them, causing them to start liking fairies again, and turning Mitzi and her friends back into powerless humans by annihilating their Evil powers. When Tecna hid the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx would be singing at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards entered the game to steal it, but the Winx arrived on time and fought the Wizards, who used the spell of the White Circle to take the White Circle the Winx were protecting, but its positive energy harmed them and they disappeared for some time. Later, when analyzing the White Circle, the Winx find out that there were many White Circles before which could be used to go into the Realm of Fairies, but the Wizards destroyed them all using their White Circle, except the one Roxy had. During their visit to Tir Nan Og, the Winx were attacked by a pink snake-like creature which took the appearance of what they liked the most to capture them. This creature had been created by the Wizards to prevent anyone from freeing the Earth Fairies. The Winx defeated all the traps of the Wizards and freed the Earth Fairies who were now all wanting Vengeance from the Wizards for having imprisoned them, but also from the humans for having forgotten them. Freeing the Earth Fairies, released all the positive energy that the Wizards had imprisoned and weakened them greatly, since their strength came from the energy that they had absorbed by stealing the powers of the Earth Fairies, and this energy was now free. The Wizards then became the victims of the wrath of Morgana and her Fairies of Vengeance and Duman, who had been greatly weakened like the other Wizards, barely escaped from them during the last encounter of the Wizards with the Vengeance Fairies. And, being weak, his transformation power used too much of his own strength and caused Duman to become affected by an incurable disease. Following this, the Wizards surrendered to the Winx asked for their protection and Ogron gave his Black Circle to Bloom. The Winx decided to take the Wizards to the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla, to give Duman shelter so long as he is not cured. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial from the Fairies. Ogron told Bloom that he accepted. Meanwhile the disease makes his transformations to become uncontrollable and the Specialists took him to Gardenia at the Winx girls' lounge in the Love & Pet Shop where Nabu tried to cure him. However he escaped into the town till Gardenia's park where, before being killed by Nabu, revealed to the Specialists that Ogron's submission to Morgana was a trap and once Morgana will put the Black Circle on her finger there will be a great disaster and that the gates of the Abyss will open, causing the Specialists to rush to Tir Nan Og to help the Winx. During the ceremony in which the Wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the Justice of the Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, and it caused a crack in the ground to open, with a vortex which led to the Great Abyss coming from it. The vortex started sucking in the Earth Fairies and would have done so, had it not been for the Winx, who saved many of the Fairies, and Nabu, who used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away along with Anagan and Gantlos into the Omega Dimension. After this, Nebula overthrew Morgana and proclaimed herself as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies, and led the Warrior Fairies into the Omega Dimension along with Aisha, who joined them out of desire of revenge for what happened to Nabu, to take revenge from the Wizards. On arriving at Tir Nan Og, the Winx found Morgana trapped in her mirror and Morgana then revealed that Roxy was her daughter and the only one who could order the mirror to free her. After being freed, Morgana and the Winx (minus Aisha) went to the Omega Dimension where Morgana was found most all the Earth Fairies have been partly trapped in ice that Gantlos caused to collapse on them using his powers and convinced them to drop their desire for revenge after freeing them, except Nebula and Aisha who continued to chase the Wizards. The Wizards themselves have reached the end of the Omega Dimension, and Ogron then ordered Gantlos to dig more into the ice of the Omega Dimension when Nebula and Aisha found them and tried to fight them but were overpowered, causing a sarcastic remark from Ogron that they wanted to avenge Nabu, but were not cruel enough to do it. However, the Winx arrived right in time and tried to persuade the Wizards to surrender, to which they replied that they will never do this and used a joint attack against the Winx, who used a convergence spell to fight back. The Wizards were much stronger, but Aisha and Roxy decided to help the Winx, as well as Nebula, and they were finally able to make the Wizards give in by overpowering and weakening the Wizards powers' themselves, which made the Wizards' joint attack backfire against their ownselves and get struck by it as well as getting struck by the Winx's Convergence spell, making the Wizards themselves become defeated by becoming frozen solid. As the ice around them began to crumble and fall, the frozen Wizards fell into the ravine dug by Gantlos, never to be seen again. Trivia *They are so dangerous that even Faragonda initialy doesn't want to tell girls about them. *They are the the only villians not helped by the Trix and have not helped the Trix earn new power. However they helped Mitzi and her friends become Dark Fairies. *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha/Layla, Musa, Tecna, Roxy and Nebula use Convergence to defeat and freeze the Wizards solid in the Omega Dimension. *In the Nick Version, Morgana calls them the Wizards of the Dark Circle. *Ogron's ability to absorb Fairies' powers is similar to Darkar's ability to absorb all magical energy. When the Wizards turned Mitzi and her friends into dark fairies recalls of when Darkar gave the Gloomix to the Trix and when he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. *The wizards seem stronger than any other enemy in Winx Club. *The Winx weakened the Wizards as Gardenia believes in fairies and soon destroy them. *It's unknown what really happened to Wizards after their final defeat. Ogron ordered Gantlos to dig their exit if they were on Omega's bottom. Final fight caused untypical earthquakes and resulted in creating a chasm. It's highly possible that describing how that very instant moment they becoming overpowered and struck by the Winx' Believix convergence spell the Wizards rather than become destroyed became frozen solid, they practically escaped, but in frozen pods. **In alternate story shown in Winx Club Comic Series, in Episode 85 - Bad Dreams, monks from Lightrock Monastery effectively retreived their pods to oversee their imprisonment. Despite that, with help of Neruman, who free them, they stole Morgana's necklace and again starts to seize control over magic on Earth. Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Wizards